Tools
Tools are abilities that are unlocked during South Park: The Stick of Truth. Tools The New Kid learns how to use a number of tools outside of combat in order to navigate, knock down objects, reach previously unreachable areas and otherwise manipulate the environment. Shoot Received: When the New Kid equips their first ranged weapon. The Shoot tool is the first and most basic of tools the New Kid learns to use. The New Kid shoots a projectile at a target, resulting in different possible effects. The projectile itself depends on the New Kid's currently equipped ranged weapon. The animation is also slightly different. The projectile will Stun most enemies (an effect that will continue into battle if still Stunned when the battle begins) will break some items (such as street lights, jewelry boxes in parents' bedrooms, or lanterns) (setting them on fire and making them targets for magic attacks) or trigger them (the door puzzle in the Tower of Peace, the red wheels in the Sewers, the phone during the Detention Sentence quest). This tool can also be used to knock down items that are out of reach (mostly Chinpokomons) or pull down ladders. Buddy Command Received: During the quest; Detention Sentence. The Buddy Command tool is only used in very specific situations. These are marked using a transparent hand pointing downwards that is found above the item the buddy will interact with. Because each buddy has different abilities, often there is only one buddy that can do the job. If this is the case, the icon will be crossed out when targeted, and trying to select it anyway will result in your current buddy saying something like "I wouldn't know where to start." Butters is often called upon to heal allies, who can then remove obstacles or help the new kid in some way. Princess Kenny uses her "womanly charms" to lure enemies close and then knocking them out. These enemies often clear the path forward as they abandon their posts. Stan can summon his dog, Sparky and command him to pee on objects, shorting out electronics or spreading a puddle to electrocute an enemy. Jimmy can access "Bardic Access" shortcuts, because he's handicapped. Cartman and Kyle don't have any Buddy Command options, because they are kings, and therefore outrank the New Kid for essentially the whole game. Alien Probe Received: After breaking the probe on the Alien Ship. This tool is used primarily to teleport the New Kid by manipulating the probe is his asshole with his sphincter muscles. It can be used to activate blue panels, but that is only seen on the Alien Ship. Teleporting requires that an "eye" be present - these can be found all over South Park, and are presumably used by the Aliens to spy on them. Hovering over an eye will cause it to straighten up, the antennae to glow orange and the eye to open. When selected, the New Kid and his buddy (if present) will disappear and a holographic outline of them will appear. It will be orange if the New Kid cannot teleport there, and blue if he can. Once selected, the New Kid and buddy will appear at the selected location. Gnome Powder Received: After beating the Gnome Warlock, finishing Defeat the Underpants Gnomes. The New Kid can use this to shrink, becoming able to enter mouse holes and travel through vents. Once active, the New Kid can use it again to go back to normal, unless he is in a place where he cannot, (such as in a vent). The game will simply pretend the attempt didn't happen. The New Kid will automatically unshrink if engaged in battle by a normal-sized opponent. Category:Gameplay